Deadly Little Secrets
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: (Sequel to Dirty Little Secrets) Based on Pretty Little Liars. 5 friends lives continues to be full of drama, mystery and romance after the death of their best friend and the unknown stalker N texting them about their secrets which are not too innocent . Rated T and very AU
1. The Five Little Liars

**Author's note - Sequel to Dirty Little Secerts is here. Remember this is a sequel. So you might want to read the first one first to understand the whole story. If you did read the first one then enjoy. **

"Oh my god." Quinn mumbled reading the text message more than once.

"This is bad." Zoey mumbled.

A officer walked up to them.

"There's no body in there. Look you girls just go home. Tomorrow I'll call your parents." The officer gave them a look as the girls started walking away aware of people stare.

"No one believes us. This is so freaking bad!" Lola said.

"Can we stay at your place tonight?" Dana asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said. She was still shaken up over the events that happened a couple of minutes ago. Was it possible that Vince and Callie was still out there? Were they the ones that texted the girls?

**Line Break**

The next morning the girls woke up and started to go downstairs to see their parents all sitting at Zoey's parents living room. Lola's mom Karen, Quinn's dad Troy, Dana's dad Byron and his girlfriend Jade,and Zoey's parents Tori and Seth.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"We need to talk to you girls." Karen said.

"Did the police call? I swear to god,I'm not lying!" Zoey said.

The parents remained silent.

"Callie Roberts and Vince Blake did try to kill Zoey. They also no doubt killed Nicole." Lola said.

"The story does not make any sense. You girls are all over the news and people are already calling you ''The Four Little Liars"." Tori said giving the girls mostly Zoey a dirty look.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES? Vince and Callie killed our best friend and the police are not doing shit." Zoey yelled out angry.

Everyone went silent clearly shocked about Zoey's outrage.

"Look we think it would be best if you guys went to therapy." Quinn's dad Troy said.

"Therapy." Lola said. She's only been to therapy once and it ended with her storming out angrily.

"It's going to be good for you girls. I mean your old best friend is dead and I think you girls have some unresolved feelings about it." Jade said.

Dana rolled her eyes as Byron agreed with Jade.

"I don't wanna go to therapy. Not after last time. Can we go to school today? I rather be there then here." Lola admitted.

"No school today for you guys. We think it will be best if you girls stayed home today and go to school tomorrow. Right now reporters are all over the house and school." Tori said.

"Reporters?" Quinn asked.

"Yup." Seth said.

The girls glance at eachother. This was getting insane.

**Line Break**

"I can't believe we are moving back here." May Collins said sitting in the front seat with her mom. After three long great fun years in England, May and her mother Julia are moving back to California.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't miss the California sun?" Julia asked her daughter.

"I'll be lying if I tell you I did." May told her mother harshly as she pushed back her long blond hair.

"Don't mind her mom, she's just mad that her old best friend who dumped her is dead." May's twin Cody said sitting in the backseat. Even through they were twins, they were so different. The only thing they had the same was their brown eyes.

"Can you shut up and go lick a hotdog?" May asked annoyed. Three months ago she found out her old best friend Nicole Bristow died. It was still hard for her since they were now back in California.

"That's enough!" Julia told them.

May rolled her eyes and looked outside. Pacific Coast still looked the same. But there was police cars everywhere which was weird.

"Did someone die or something?" Cody asked.

"I don't know." Julia said driving off.

**Line Break**

The girls are in Zoey's room a hour later.

"School's gonna be hectic." Quinn mumbled sitting on the floor with Dana while Zoey and Lola are laying on Zoey's bed.

"I know. Maybe this was N's plan after all. To make us look like liars in front of the whole town." Zoey suggested.

"But someone helped you last night. Without that help you would of die." Quinn said.

"Yeah, Captain Obvious. I don't know who though." Zoey said.

Zoey's phone ringed and she looked at it. Chase.

"I have to go take this." Zoey said. She took her phone and walked out her room.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said.

"Hey. School is crazy. Everyone is talking about you and your friends." Chase said.

"Let me guess in a negative way." Zoey said.

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I believe you're telling the truth. Vince did not came home. Police are looking for him." Chase added.

"It's probably late now. He's probably in New York changing his identity." Zoey said.

"I don't think so. I missed you today." Chase said.

"I missed you too." Zoey said. She smiled as she then hanged up and went back to the room.

"Who was that?" Dana asked.

"Chase. He told me the police are looking for Vince." Zoey said.

"That's good right?" Quinn asked.

"I hope so." Zoey said nodding.

**Line Break**

"It feels weird being back here." May said as she sat on her bed that evening.

"Yeah. I forgot how small this place was." Julia said taking a seat on May's bed.

"Remember that time Dean Rivers came inside this place and Mickey scared him so hard?" May asked.

"Oh yes. I think that was the last time I ever laughed so hard." Julia said a grin on her face. Mickey was May's cat and Dean Rivers hated cats with a passion. Mickey was May's friend and only friend after Nicole ditched her to hang out with four other girls. May cried herself to sleep and started drinking alot. She was so depressed that her mom bought her a cat. Mickey bought her so much joy she because happier and stopped drinking. She was sad when Mickey passed away last summer.

"Are you going to be okay going back to P.C.A?" Julia asked her daughter concern all over her face.

"Yeah. I mean things changed." May said.

"Nicole is not here with us anymore. Are you okay with that?" Julia asked.

"Mom, I do not want to talk about this anymore. She's dead. She's dead. I don't care." May said harshly.

Julia gave her a sad smile as she walked out the room.

May sat up straight on her bed. She did not want to hear about Nicole honestly.

Her phone beeped and May took it out of her pocket.

A new text. May clicked it.

"Welcome back to California May. We missed you. But remember I know all your secerts. Especially the one about you and Nicole -N

This had got to be some freaking joke. She's not even back for a whole day but she's already getting mysterious texts. N stands for Nicole? Probably her friends are doing this? But how could they know about her secert that she did? Maybe Nicole told them?

**Line Break**

"The police are looking for you guys." Ana said onto the phone late at night in her room.

"I can't be lying for long. " Ana said.

"Listen to me Callie! Just go! Stay away from here. Someone is out to get you and Vince and I do not think it's the girls." Ana said. As Ana continue her conversation, little did she notice she was being watched by N.

**Auther's note- Did you enjoy? Thoughts about May? **


	2. Never Letting Go

''Had a good night sleep?'' Quinn's dad Troy asked her, the next morning. Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat next to the kitchen table.

''I was watching the news this morning. The police are looking for Vince and Callie. That's good.'' Troy said drinking his coffee but keeping his eyes on his daughter.

''Ok.'' Quinn mumbled. Quinn was ready for all the looks and gossip she was going to get at P.C.A today. She and her friends were all over the news.

''Ready for therapy?" Troy asked.

''Enough of the questions dad.'' Quinn snapped. She took a Orange from the fruit bowl, kissed her dad on the cheek and walked out the house. Quinn put her hands inside her pockets as she walked to school. She forgot her jacket but could care less. Outside was still cold but Spring was only a few weeks away. After a few minutes later Quinn reached the P.C.A campus. Once inside all eyes were on her. Not paying attention to everyone's looks Quinn walked straight to her locker. Once there she saw Logan standing by it.

''Oh my god. I was so worried.'' Logan hugged Quinn as soon as he saw her. Quinn smiled as she rest her head on Logan's chest.

''Quinn you''re here!" Bella said rushing by.

Quinn pulled away from Logan and hugged Bella.

''I was so worried for you. Oh my god.'' Bella said her voice sounding like she might cry.

''I'm fine.'' Quinn lied pulling away.

''The police are going crazy over the whole Vince and Callie thing. Wow. Vince killed Nicole? Never liked that guy anyway?'' Logan said.

''Me neither. You never trust the jocks.'' Bella said.

''Isabella!'' A African American girl with straight black hair and brown eyes yelled out. She walked up to Bella smiling. Quinn never saw the girl in her life and she knows everyone in P.C.A. Bella looked like she saw a ghost. Her eyes widened and her hands were shaking.

''What are you doing here Lisa?" Bella demanded.

''I go to school here now. Is this the Quinn Pensky you always talk about?'' Lisa asked examining Quinn from her glasses to her typical Quinn outfit.

''Yeah. And I'm guessing you are Lisa.'' Quinn said. For the six months she has been friends with Bella, she never mention a Lisa.

''Yeah. I'm Bella's. '' Before Lisa could say I anything else, Bella grabbed her by the hand and took her away.

''I wonder what that was about.'' Quinn said.

''Let me walk you to class.'' Logan took Quinn's hands and the pair walked to class.

**Line Break**

''What are you doing here at my school?'' Bella asked. She dragged Lisa to a private bathroom.

''Mom thinks I'm too antisocial because I''ve been homeschool my whole life. This is so exciting! I'm going to the same school as my sis.'' Lisa said excitedly.

But Bella's expression was not exciting. It was of anger.

''Stay out of my way and do not talk to my friends!'' Bella spat out. Giving her sister a deadly look before storming outthe bathroom.

Tears started streaming down Lisa's cheeks. Bella was being so mean. Lisa was so excited to come here and meet friends preferably Bella's friends. Bella was not the boss of her and she was going to talk to whoever she wanted to. And that included that Quinn girl.

**Line Break**

''This school looks so different.'' Cody said when he and May walked inside P.C.A for the first time in three whole years.

May let out a groan. Everything around here looked the same. The girls here looked all rich, snobby and petty and the guys looked all obnoxious. She wished she was anywhere but here.

May and Cody both walked to their lockers which were right next to each other and opened it.

''I have a good feeling this is going to be a good year." Cody said.

''Yeah right." May could not share her brother's excitement because she hated it here. Plus that text she got yesterday night from Nicole's friends. Not funny.

When they close there lockers , Lola oblivious to them walked right past them and opened her locker next to May. May and Cody stare as Lola closed her locker and walked away.

"Was that Lola Martinez?'' Cody asked out.

''I guess so." May shrugged acting like she did not care. Lola looked totally different. She was no longer chubby and dressed like a Nicole wannabe.

''Wow." Cody said still staring after her. May rolled her eyes. She always knew her brother had a huge crush on Lola. He even though he was prettier than Nicole but May did not believe that. Nicole was way more gorgeous in her opinion. The bell ringed snapping May out of her thoughts.

**Line Break**

Dana and Zoey are in the same geometry class as the short ball teacher spoke.

"I heard they made up the whole story because Vince got one of them pregnant." A girl behind Dana and Zoey said gossiping with another girl.

"I heard Zoey imagined the whole thing. Sure is crazy." Another girl said.

''Zoey is a whore. Remember when she cheated on Logan?" The girl asked.

"Can you girls shut the hell up?!" Dana whisper yelled annoyed shutting the girls up. Zoey gave Dana a grateful smile. The bell ring and people took their things and walked out. Dana put her bag on when she saw a familiar girl. It was May who was getting ready to leave. Dana quickly walk up to her. Zoey following behind.

"May right?" Dana asked . She remembered a couple weeks back that James showed her a picture of Nicole and a girl name May when Nicole was eight..

"Yeah." May said annoyed.

"I'm Dana and this is Zoey." Dana said pointing to Zoey. Zoey looked at the girl.

"I know who you guys are. I used to go to this school. May Collins? Ring a bell?" May asked. She pushed past the two girls as she left the room.

"I know her. She was Nicole's old best friend. Nicole dumped her to be friends with us." Zoey saud. May left the school years ago but she remember her full well. After she and Nicole stopped being friends she became very antisocial and quiet. Zoey wondered what she was doing back.

**Line Break**

Lola is alone at a table in study hall going through her pictures on her phone. She deleted all the pictures of her and Vincefrom last year.

"Hey most popular girl in school." Zac greeted her.

Lola quickly shoved her phone in her bag and gave Zac a fake smile.

"I'm not asking if you're okay. Because you're not. I just want to make you feel better." Zac took out tons of magazines out of his bag. Teen Vogue, Us Weekly, In Touch and more.

Lola could not help but smile.

"I know how much you love celebrity gossip." Zac said.

"Thank you Zac. This is the sweetest thing a boy ever done for me." Lola smile.

"So wanna hang out later?" Zac asked.

"I can't. Therapy." Lola mumbled.

Lola was grateful when Zac did not ask more about the therapy. Instead the two read the magazine and poked fun at the Kardashians.

**Line Break**

May opened the girls bathroom door and walked in taking deep breaths. She skipped her next class because she did not wanted to be in another class with Dana or Zoey. She overheard the things the two girls were talking about. Zoey cheated on Logan? Wow. May was shocked when Dana wanted to be nice to her when three years ago she and her friends were a huge bitch to her. As May pour water on her face she saw a letter taped on one of the girls bathroom stall. She took it and nearly gasp. It was the love letter she wrote to Nicole three years ago. What was it doing here?! May put the letter inside her bag just as her phone buzzed..

"Aww. You really were in love. Too bad she's dead. - N

May dropped her phone on the floor.

**Author's note- I'm back! Sorry for the two months delay. **


	3. Secrets Keeps Us Together

"So how are you girls feeling?" Jessica asked Zoey, Quinn, Lola and Dana as they enter their first therapy session as a group. The girls remain quiet as they took a seat in the couch.

"I had a good day." Jessica said anyway. Lola looked at her new manicure, Quinn looked around the room, Zoey stared at Jessica but remain mute and Dana looked at her boots.

"Okay. Let's get to business. Zoey you were attacked by Vince and Callie right?" Jessica took out a notepad and a fresh pencil.

"Yes. " Zoey said firmly. The rest of the girls finally looked at Jessica as Zoey spoke.

"So after that, what else happened?" Jessica pressed on. The four girls shared a look. After that a person with a black hoodie saved Zoey and Vince and Callie was pushed off the bell tower.

"Anything you say will not be repeated anywhere promise." Jessica promised. She looked at each of the girls with trust.

"We are being stalked." Quinn blurted out.

Jessica eyes opened wider. She looked at Lola since she met her before at this same place. Lola looked away.

"This person name N has been texting all of us since the beginning of the school year. We don't know who the person is. All we know is that he or she wants to kill us." Quinn said.

"Is this true?" Jessica asked. Dana nodded and Zoey breathe a sign of relief.

"N mocks us about our secrets and hit me with a car." Lola admitted.

"N is for Nicole. We thought it was Nicole at first. But then Nicole's body was found." Dana muttered. Jessica was silent. Taking in all the information she was learning.

"So you never told an adult about this? Why?" Jessica asked.

"It's complicated. But please don't tell anyone about this." Dana begged.

"I won't. I swear." Jessica promised. The girls exchanged a look. They were positive they could trust Jessica.

**Line Break**

"I'm home!" Quinn yelled as she reached home. The house was quite and still. Quinn hanged up her bookbag and started walking. She heard noise in the living room and started walking towards it. She was shocked when she saw Logan sitting down on a couch watching a movie.

"How did you get inside?" Quinn asked. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Your dad just left not too long ago. He said I could stay and wait for you.'' Logan smiled.

" Oh. " Quinn mumbled. She had this feeling she was being watched. She turned around and looked at all the windows. Locked shut and tightly.

"You okay?" Logan asked. He himself looked worried. Quinn faked smiled. She did not want Logan to be worried.

"I'm fine." Quinn lied. She took a seat in the couch trying hard to avoid Logan's worried glances.

"How was therapy?" Logan asked.

"Good.'' Quinn quietly said. Her eyes on the television. Logan faked smiled. He felt like Quinn wasn't telling him the whole truth.

**Line Break**

Late at night Dana is wide awake. She can't sleep and every time she closes her eyes. An image of Nicole's dead body pops up. As she is about to get up , her phone rings. Dylan.

"Hey." Dana said as she felt her heart beating faster. She and Dylan haven't spoken in a while. She didn't even see him at school today.

"Hey." Dylan said in his deep sleepy voice. Dana couldn't help but smile. She missed Dylan so much.

"I want ask you how are you but I know you feel like crap." Dylan said.

" I do. I'm sick of the pity looks and the gossip." Dana said. She and her friends were all over the news and even her mom called asking if she was okay.

''It must be bad. I can't believe such things can happen." Dylan said referring to Callie and Vince thing. Dana's smile quickly went away.

"So what's up with you?" Dana asked eager to change the topic.

''Fine. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you." Dylan said. Dana blushed. She wanted to say that she was thinking about him too but she didn't say anything.

"When are you leaving P.C.A?" Dana asked.

"Tomorrow. It's my last day teaching there. '' Dylan sounded a bit sad saying it.

"Wow." That's the only thing Dana could think of saying. Dylan went silent for a while and Dana quickly hunged up. She excepted tears to come to her eyes but nothing came. She was sad that she and Dylan broken up but it was for the best.

**Line Break**

The next day at school Zoey opened her locker. As she took out her books she saw a flyer with her face on it. In bold red letters the flyer said "LIAR!''. Zoey gasp and she crumbled up the paper. She looked around and everyone was busy doing their own things.

" Hey liar." Chase said walking up to her. Zoey's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Zoey asked. Her hands shaking a little.

"I said what's up. " Chase said. He was smiling at Zoey. Zoey closed her locker and put the crumbled paper in her jean pocket. Was she so paranoid that she even thought Chase called her a liar?

"Nothing" Zoey said quickly. She faked smile at Chase and took his hand. The pair walked down the halls and Zoey felt someone really staring at her. She turned and saw Quinn's friend Bella glaring at her. Zoey turned back around. What was that about?

**Line Break**

"I feel so paranoid." Zoey told the girls an hour later at the bathroom. The girls was the only ones in the bathroom.

"Me too. " Quinn admitted.

" We did the right thing telling Jessica about N. I feel safer." Lola said. She was applying lipstick on her lips.

"I don't. I couldn't even sleep without seeing Nicole's body." Dana shuddered.

"You guys are overreacting. N has not texted us in a while. Which just proves that Vince and Callie were N." Lola said. She looked at each of the girls.

Zoey was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Bella walked in. Bella had an annoyed look on her face but smiled when she saw Quinn.

"Quinn I was looking all over you!" Bella said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. I was using the bathroom." Quinn lied. She gave her friends one final look and left with Bella.

"Do you guys find Bella a little weird?" Zoey asked the girls. Dana shrugged.

''She's bitchy. A couple of months ago when I wanted to talk to Quinn , she was acting like she owned Quinn." Lola said. She then made fun of Bella's voice making Dana and Zoey laugh.

**Line Break**

After school Dylan is in his classroom cleaning. Today was his last day and he was packing. He heard a knock and looked up. Dana was standing awkwardly. She close the door and looked at Dylan's box.

"Can't believe this is happening." Dana whispered.

"Me too. I remember my first day here. I was nervous like hell." Dylan said. Dana chuckled a little.

"Remember when we first kissed?" Dana asked. A smile on her face. Dylan smiled too.

"Well this is it." Dylan stand up. He looked at Dana sadly.

"No it's not. I love you Dylan." Dana said. Dylan was taken aback shocked she said that.

"I love you too" He told her. Dana smiled and she kissed him hard. Dylan kissed back. The kiss was full of passion and love. When they finally pulled away Dan squeezed her hand. Dana smiled.

**Line Break**

"Someone looks happy." Lola said as Dana walked up to her,Zoey and Quinn. They were standing outside the school.

"I am." Dana smiled. Lola and Quinn exchanged a look. It looks like she and Dylan are back together. The girls were happy briefly as they started walking but all of a sudden their phones started beeping. They all exchanged a look. Oh no.

"You bitches snitched on me. Better watch out! I'm coming for you! -N

"Great." Zoey muttered sarcastically. Things just went from happy to bad in just a minute.

**A/N: I'm BACK! Better than ever! Glad Dana and Dylan are back together? Was it a right move for the girls to tell an adult about N? Is Nicole really dead? For any Fiction Press users I made an account. Unique Books Purple. Check it out! Enjoy!**


	4. No Mercy

"I'm fine mom. I'm really am." Dana told her mom for the third time. Dana was sitting on her bed daydreaming.

"I'm just so worried about you. You've been through so much and I'm not even there for you." Dana's mother Lilly said. Dana felt bad. Her mother is all the way in Florida and it was all because of N. If N did not told her dad's affair, maybe her mom will still be there.

"Mom,I'm okay. I really am." Dana said in a shaky tone. She really did miss having her mom around. Life in California was not the same plus the text N sent to the girls. Can her life ever be drama free?

"I'm moving back to California. I miss you and I decided that it's the right decision to make. I can't wait to see you." Lilly said.

"I can't wait to see you too." Dana meant it. She missed having her mom around. If only N could go away.

**Line Break**

"You look so nice." Lola told her mother Karen. Karen was standing wearing a nice dress and makeup. She was going out with her friends and was leaving Lola in the house alone for the night.

"Thanks honey. I haven't went to a party in forever. I feel old." Karen smiled. Lola giggled. Karen walked upstairs and Lola signed. She was really stressed about N and Callie and Vince but it was nice to have a little chat with her mom. Lola opened the fridge and took out a big bag of chips. She set it on the counter and was about to get a plate when she heard her mom's phone buzzed. Lola let curiosity get the better of her and opened her mother's purse. She gasped at how much money she saw inside. 1,000 in cash. How did her mom get this? She took her mother's phone and saw a next text.

Miss you like crazy. Wanna meet up?- Daniel.

Lola gasped. Her mom and detective Daniel broken up and she was really relived. Daniel was in charge of the Nicole Bristow murder case and was convinced that the girls especially Lola had something to do with Nicole's death. Plus Lola didn't like him because of his cocky attitude.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked Lola. Lola quickly put her mom's phone away.

"Daniel texted you. Are you back together with him?" Lola asked. Karen quickly grabbed her purse and Lola decided not to mention the money.

"Hell no. " Karen smiled and left the house. Lola rubbed her head. Her mom was keeping something from her. This is not the first time she seen so much money in her mom's purse. Where was she getting all these money from? On cue her phone buzzed.

**Poor Lola. Mommy's keeping secrets from you. Wanna know how she gets the money? -N**

Lola almost screamed as she saw a picture of her mom wearing a stripper outfit and dancing in front of guys. Her phone buzzed again.

**Oops she did it again. -N**

**Line Break**

"I'm thinking about joining the school's basketball team." Cody told May. It was Monday and the siblings were walking down the halls of P.C.A.

"Really? I thought you hated basketball. " May said.

"You gotta try something new right?" Cody said as he walked off. May walked to her locker and opened it. She's been here for two weeks now and her locker was still empty. A part of her hoped that her family was moving back to England. Maybe then this N person will be gone. May put some books inside her locker and when she closed it, a girl was standing right next to her.

"May?" Stacey Dillisen asked. May was shocked to see a more glamour looking Stacey and she talked without a lisp.

"Stacey." May responded back. Everyone really changed around here.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever. " Stacey said. May didn't know what to say. She was never close friends with Stacey and felt bad when Nicole and her gang made fun of her but May never did anything. Just stood there and watched.

"I'm okay. How about you?" May asked.

"I'm relieved. " Stacey said. She smiled at May and May noticed that even the braces was gone.

"Why are you relieved?" May asked but her question wasn't answered as the bell ringed. Stacey walked away smiling. That was weird, May thought.

**Line Break**

"My birthday is this Saturday and I'm throwing a party." Bella bragged. She was sitting down next to Quinn and Logan at lunch time.

"I thought you didn't want any parties?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her water. Logan had his arms around her.

"I changed my mind. You only turn seventeen once. Everyone is invited except for nerds." Bella said. She then took out her phone and started texting.

"I can't wait to come." Quinn said. She couldn't believe she was thinking this but she really wanted to go to a party. Not to get drunk and have sex but to get her mind from N. Maybe she'll also have a little fun too.

"Me too. Quinn and I can dance the night away." Logan smiled brightly at Quinn. Quinn faked smiled back. She liked Logan very much but she was starting to get tired of his clingy behavior. He thought she was a little baby and he needed to be around her all the time. It was sweet at first but now it's just annoying.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" That Lisa girl asked as she sat next to Bella. Bella gave Lisa a look that made Lisa flinched a little.

"Bella's throwing a party and everyone is invited. " Logan said. Bella glared at Logan.

"Really? Can't wait. " Lisa said excitedly. Lisa smiled at Quinn and Quinn smiled back. She didn't really know Lisa but she seems like a nice girl. Bella noticed the two smiling and got jealous and angry.

"Lisa, you're not invited. I don't talk to girls like you. Now can you leave?" Bella said in a very bitchy tone. Quinn gasped and Logan looked shocked. Lisa looked like she was about to cry and walked away.

"Bella!" Quinn scolded. She was shocked by her best friend behavior.

"That was a bitchy move." Logan said matter of factly.

"Yeah. And does it look like I care. " Bella said. Logan shrugged and smiled at Quinn and Quinn faked smiled back.

**Line Break**

"Hey Michael. " Zoey said as she approached Michael. Michael opened his locker and smiled at Zoey. He was wearing a P.C.A basketball uniform.

"You got in the basketball team? That's great." Zoey said happily.

"Thanks. Just trying to get my head out of all the drama. Sometimes you need a little distraction." Michael took a couple of books out of his locker and closed it. Something about Michael didn't look the same. He looked different, angry and depressed.

"Michael, are you okay?" Zoey asked concerned. She prayed to God that N was not targeting Michael.

"I'm fine. I just can't wait for Summer. This school year..." Michael went silent.

"It's crazy. Unbelievable. " Zoey spoke up. She couldn't believe how excited she was to start junior year. She thought this would be the best year. Now it's the other way around. If she knew this school year was going to be this crazy, she would have convinced her parents to make her go to school in Canada or something.

"Yeah. It is." The bell ringed and Michael and Zoey parted ways. As Zoey walked the halls to her class, she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Zac glaring at her. She quickly turned around and rushed to class.

**Line Break**

"How was school?" May's mother Julia asked when May walked inside the kitchen. May felt the smell of apple pie and her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." May said and she took a seat next to her mom. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone's faces so she skipped lunch and she saw Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky holding hands today. That shocked her since she thought Zoey and Logan were the power couple.

"Are you reuniting with old friends?" Julia asked. She put a plate of Apple pie in front of May and. May suppress the urge to bite it.

"No. I rather be by myself." May wasn't in no mood to make friends. She just wanted to be by herself and not think about anyone else.

"Come on May. High School is all about making friends and having the time of your life. I don't want you to be a loner. Your brother Cody is making many new friends. " Julia said but May just rolled her eyes as she stand up and went to her room.

No one understands her. Not her mom, not her twin brother, no one. She hated it here. All the memories of hanging out with Nicole, being bullied by Nicole and her alcoholism was rushing back to her. She'd do anything to get a glass of alcohol and she haven't been thinking about that for a long time.

**Line Break**

"I'm home!" Dana shouted when she reached home. She just came from Dylan's house and the memory of the two of them cuddling together as they watch a horror movie played in Dana's mind.

"Your mom called." Jade said when Dana walked inside the kitchen. Jade was eating a salad and was rubbing her growing stomach.

"She did?" Dana asked.

"She's coming back to California. She told me that she wants you to move in with her." Jade said with a hint of an attitude. Dana didn't know why Jade was jealous of her mom when she was sleeping with her dad when her parents were married.

"Okay." Dana said mumbling. She didn't know what else to say. She and her dad gotten closer but that didn't mean she wanted to live with him forever especially once the unborn baby is born.

"Are you thinking about moving in with your mom?" Jade asked noisily. Dana opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"I don't know. Maybe." Dana admitted and took a long swallow of her water. Can she go back to Dylan's place again?

"Your dad will be hurt." Jade warned.

"I know but he has a baby on the way. I doubt he will mind." With that Dana went to her room ignoring Jade's stare. Once inside her room, she dropped on her bed thinking of the sweet smell of Dylan and how it felt to be inside his strong arms.

**Line Break **

"Need anything else? A glass of water?" Logan asked. Quinn tried hard not to say something snarky.

"I'm fine Logan. I really am."Quinn said in a impatient tone. Can Logan stop treating her like a baby?!

"I gotta get going but call me if you need anything." Logan quickly kissed Quinn on the lips and walked out the house. Quinn touched her lips. After all those short weeks of dating, the couple finally had their first kiss and it was quick and perfect. Ugh! Quinn really was having conflicted feelings about Logan. One minute she liked him, the next he was ugh!

Quinn felt at relaxed at having the house to herself. Her dad was at work and was not coming anytime soon. She turned on the tv and smiled when she saw her favourite tv show was playing. Little did she know someone was watching her every move near the windows.

**Line Break**

Ana was pacing up in down in her room with a phone in her hand.

"Pick up Callie. Pick up." Ana muttered.

"You finally called huh?" Vince's voice rang out.

"Vince, where the hell is Callie?!" Ana demanded in a panicky tone. Vince let out a dark laugh.

"That bitch used me. You know I'm coming after you next." Vince said.

"You can't! The police are looking for you and Callie. As soon as you set foot here, your ass will be thrown in jail." Ana smiled at how strong she sounded even through she didn't feel to strong. She was scared for her life and Callie's too. Vince was quiet for a long while.

"Hello?" Ana asked.

"You better watch out. You ruined my life and I'm coming for you bitch. I go down, you go down with me." Vince hanged up and Ana screamed as she throw her phone across the room. She then started crying. Scared for her life.

**Last day of 2014 already! The year went by fast. Hope everyone have a safe and happy New Year! Thoughts on chapter? Leave a review :)**


End file.
